


First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by RooBear68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Dean Winchester was bored out of his mind.Sure it was nice to watch how happy Jody was dancing with her bride and seeing Bobby let go and have some fun dancing with anyone who would say yes. There just wasn't anyone for the young Alpha to hang with since his brother left him for the dessert bar.Castiel Hanscum was nervous.He was so happy for his sister Donna, but moving right before your senior year of high school sucked.He didn't know anyone and that could be really scary for an Omega. He just had to keep his head down and get through.Bobby was about drunk. Good thing Dean had gotten his license. Now all he had to do was introduce two idjits then he could dance some more.





	First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my SPN ABO BINGO SQ: weddings  
> Please leave love and major props to my Beta QueenMaire for all the hard work she does<3  
> I hope you enjoy this lil one shot.  
> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.  
> <3Roo

 

 

 

 

Dean Winchester was bored. He could see everything from where he was standing, behind the pillar in the corner of the room. He watched as his younger brother ate his fourth sundae from the desserts table, great. He was going to have to get Bobby to stop at the store for stomach medicine on their way home from the reception. Looking across the room, he watched as Bobby saluted him with a beer in one hand and the car keys in the other. Cool, he was gonna get to drive them home. 

Dean had gotten his license about four months prior, but he didn’t get a lot of drive time. Bobby had given him a car to fix up, so when it was finished he could drive whenever he wanted. Plus, he was thrilled to be working on his Baby with Bobby teaching him everything he knew about cars and life. He didn’t know what he would have done without Bobby when he had presented as an alpha at just twelve years old. Fuck, that was a rough time.

He shook his head to make those memories move on, as he stepped to the side to let his eyes roam the other side of the banquet hall. Dean loved to people watch. Sam accused him of perving on the girls and boys he found attractive, but that really wasn’t him. Really. He did look at others, he was just a bit more private about it. Dean knew what it felt like to be openly stared at, thank you, damn, persistent Lisa. Besides, Bobby taught him to be respectful of others. He trusted Bobby to teach him right.

Cas was so happy for his sister, Donna. She married her best friend, Jody, today and really, who could ask for more? He was not as excited to be going to a new school, but that’s what happens when your sister (and guardian) gets married and moves them to the smallest town he’s ever seen. Cas had liked his old school well enough, and he had learned which alpha jerks to avoid and which ones were respectful to omegas. Even the nice ones got growly at him when he would come back to school after finishing his heat. 

He had just walked into the reception after having to apply a fresh layer of blockers in the bathroom. He had sweated them off in the stupid tux Donna had forced him to wear as her Best Person. It was bad when Donna and Jody, both betas, could smell stressed omega. Luckily, Jody had convinced the Bridezilla his sister had become to have a casual reception. Jody had invited the whole town to the reception, saying it was good for them to join in their joy and to see her softer side, since she had to be so stern as Sheriff.

Cas straightened his Elvis t-shirt, grabbed a cold drink and looked for a place out of the way where he could just chill. He saw that there were pillars in the corners of the banquet hall, so he made his way through the crowd towards one. He had to stop and say hello to a lot of strangers as he slowly worked his way through. Everyone seemed very nice and very welcoming. He hoped that it would be the same when school started.

“Excuse me, Castiel? Yes?”

“Yes, but you can call me Cas, please...”

“Oh, I’m Bobby, son. I run Singer’s Salvage Yard and Repairs. Your sister said she was looking to find you something reliable to get to school. What are you looking for?”

“I’d love an old pickup, Sir. I had one, but it was starting to really fall apart, so we decided to sell it and get something else once we got settled here. I would have loved to save it, but...”

“Didn’t know how to fix it?”

“No, Sir.”

“Alright, first off my name is Bobby, not Sir. Second off, I do have an old pickup for you. Your sister told me you wanted to learn how to keep one running. So, Cas, I have a deal for you. I will teach you how to do some repairs and maintenance on a truck, and you can help me catalog some inventory on that new computer system Sammy talked me into.”

“Really??”

“Sure. You in?”

“Yes, Sir...umm...Bobby. Thank you so much. When can we start?”

“We’ll start Monday morning at eight a.m. Dean will be helping us with your truck if I can pry him off his car. He’s here somewhere. Come on, I'll introduce you idjits. You’re the same age so ya’ know, you’ll know at least one person before school starts in a few weeks.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, cool. Come on, kid.”

Bobby could admit to himself that he didn’t know if Cas and Dean would get along or end up at each others’ throats. He didn’t think they had much in common from what Donna had told him about her brother, but if the kid wanted to learn about cars, he would teach him. He was hoping that Dean would make friends with this boy. He figured the kid could use one and he figured Cas would then have a friend when school started.

It had to be tough switching schools in your junior year of high school, especially being an omega. Times were better, but still, there was a lot of teen drama, angst, and stupidity between young alphas and omegas roaming the halls. He was never angry at Dean when he got the calls from the school about Dean fighting, because it was always Dean stepping in to stop an omega from getting harrassed. He was a good kid, so he had hopes for this friendship. Now, to find the idjit so he could introduce them.

“There he is. Come on Cas, over here by the pillar.”

“Dean! I want you to meet Cas. He's Donna’s younger brother. Cas is gonna be coming by to learn how to work on that old red Chevy truck, plus he’s gonna work on those damn computers. Dean? Cas?”

Bobby watched as Dean stared in shock at Cas, and damn if he didn’t look as blown away as Dean did. Taking a good look, he saw the red bleeding into Dean’s eyes. Whipping his head around to look at Cas, he saw the answering gold in the omega’s eyes. They were Mates.

“Balls!”


End file.
